<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>so into you by remuswriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922802">so into you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/remuswriting/pseuds/remuswriting'>remuswriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, M/M, Rejection, pure angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:56:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/remuswriting/pseuds/remuswriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsumu is in love with Hinata but he knows Hinata doesn't feel the same.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>so into you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I did not edit this but please enjoy this pure angst of atsuhina</p><p>disclaimer: This is like the second time I've written Atsumu, so I hope it's okay.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daylight spilled through the curtains in Atsumu’s bedroom, burning his eyelids.  He tried to pulling the covers over his head and try to fall back asleep but it was useless.  Atsumu got out of bed and made his way to the living room, where Shoyo was located on the couch asleep.  For once Atsumu had woken up before him and Shoyo looked peaceful.</p><p>Atsumu had seen Shoyo sleep before when they went on away games but it always softened his heart.  It always brought up the feelings he tried to repress.  He thought he had fallen in love with Shoyo when they were in high school and they went against each other for the first time at Spring Nationals.  He hadn’t been ready for what it would feel like to actually fall in love with Shoyo when they met again at the MSBY Black Jackal try-outs.</p><p>It was just that Shoyo wasn’t in love with him.  It didn’t matter if Atsumu had never asked but he knew.  When Shoyo talked about all the one-night stands he had, it was easy to tell he didn’t love anyone.  Bokuto told him to not lose all hope because no one ever knows what would happen.</p><p>Atsumu walked over to Shoyo and he could wake him up but instead he crouched down and looked him over.  Shoyo’s freckles were scattered across his face and they stood out against his tan skin.  Brazil had changed Shoyo in volleyball skill but he also no longer looked like the overexcited boy on the other side of the net.  Shoyo’s hair was growing out since he had joined the MSBY Black Jackals and it curled at the nape of his neck.</p><p>Atsumu couldn’t help but just think about how much he loved Shoyo.  The kindness in Shoyo’s heart and how he always looked out for everyone around him.  Atsumu wasn’t like that at all.  It was hard to understand Shoyo’s kindness and it made it feel more genuine not understanding it.</p><p>Shoyo’s passion for volleyball matched Atsumu’s passion and it was the first time to meet someone who was like him that aspect.  There was never a time where Shoyo got mad that Atsumu focused on volleyball more than friendship at times.  Shoyo would simply join him to practice and it was all easy.</p><p>Something that Atsumu loved about Shoyo was his bright smile.  It didn’t matter when it happened but it always made Atsumu feel better.  It felt like the sun on your skin after a long time of it only being cloudy and rainy.  It made Atsumu feel loved.</p><p>He loved Shoyo because he was Shoyo.  He was all Atsumu could ever ask for because he was all that Atsumu wanted.</p><p>Atsumu would never say this aloud.  The thought of doing so scared him because rejection would happen and ruin everything.  He wanted to tell Shoyo though, he wanted to tell him so badly.  He closed his eyes and started to cry because he was pathetic and he knew it.</p><p>Shoyo stirred slightly and opened his eyes.  He looked confused and then his eyes opened wider and he looked at Atsumu so closely.</p><p>“Atsumu, what’s wrong?” Shoyo asked, and he sat up on the couch to look at him.  His voice was full of sleep and Atsumu leaned into Shoyo’s chest. “You can talk to me.</p><p>“No, because then you’ll leave me,” Atsumu said, and his voice was wet but it wasn’t obvious he was sobbing.  Shoyo started to play with some of Atsumu’s hair and Atsumu knew it was because it always helped calm him down.  Shoyo made everything hard.</p><p>“I would never leave you.”</p><p>“But ya could never love me either,” Atsumu said, and he pulled away from Shoyo.  He was still crying and he wished he would stop.  He wished he’d stop talking for once in his life.</p><p>“Of course I love you, you’re my best friend,” Shoyo said, and he sounded frustrated.  Atsumu didn’t know why Shoyo was frustrated when he didn’t really have anything to be frustrated about.</p><p>“But ya don’t love me like I love ya,” Atsumu said, and Shoyo looked at him as if he were trying to figure out what to say next.  Not saying anything hurt more than rejection. “It’s alright.  What do ya want for breakfast?”</p><p>Atsumu stood up and he could figure out what to cook.  Sure, he barely had anything but that was okay because he could figure it out.  It was easier to focus on breakfast than focus on this.</p><p>“Wait, Atsumu,” Shoyo said, and he grabbed Atsumu’s wrist.  He looked helpless and Atsumu was angry that he was the reason for that. “I love you too.”</p><p>Atsumu smiled weakly and shook his head. “No, ya don’t.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Shoyo said, and he let go of Atsumu’s wrist.  Atsumu just looked at him. “I really am.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>